


Rough

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Dr. Milfburn, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: "Could you do something abt them experiencing a problem in the bedroom and Jean has to use some of her therapy knowledge to get them to work through it?" Jean x Jakob





	Rough

“Harder,” she growled, her nails scoring his back like little mini-badges of honor. 

It was the third time she’d requested that of him tonight and, while it would take no effort at all for him to let go and pound her into the bed, last time he’d indulged her and gone  _harder,_ she had bruises on her hips for days. He bent down and kissed her languidly, rolling his hips upwards until she gasped and stole all the air from his lungs.

He resumed his thrusts, but as he looked down at her, he noticed  _that_ look. That look of intense focus she got when she was working with someone. Not exactly the face he wanted her to have while he himself was inside of her. Then, she suddenly took her hands from behind his neck and bracketed her head with them. “Pin me down,” she rasped. He nervously looked at the delicate wrists on either side of her head. They looked so fragile and delicate, so easy to break or twist in one wrong move.

She must’ve read his thoughts because she pivoted upwards, resulting in his wet dick bobbing neglected in the air as she sat up to look at him. “I know you said to leave work out of the bedroom-,” she started.

“I think we should,” he interrupted, adding, “Notice how I didn’t bring my wrench to make love to you”

She smiled at him, her skin still glistening with sweat, “I agree, so please take this as your concerned lover Jean and not Dr. Milburn, okay?”

He sat on his haunches and tried to calm his heart rate, “Okay.”

“Why won’t you be rough with me?” she asked.

“We used the handcuffs just last-”

“That’s not the same thing,” she interrupted. “Are you scared of hurting me?”

She caught him in a compromising position. “No” was clearly a lie, but “yes” was going to get him into trouble and he didn’t want her to think he saw her as weak. “You’re the strongest woman I know,” he answered honestly.

She smiled at that and he hoped she didn’t notice the way his erection twitched. “You realize then that I don’t have glass bones and paper skin?”

He felt like he could easily argue with the paper skin comment. He could sometimes see the delicate lines of her veins that reminded him of lined paper. He tried to fill the spaces up with his sentiments of love he wrote with his lips and tongue. Instead of that, he simply nodded.

She leaned forward and kissed him. “Then why won’t you?” she asked.

“You’re a tiny woman, Jean. I feel like I could crush you if I wasn’t careful,” he mused, stroking her face with his thumb.

She leaned into his touch and let her hands idly roam his body, keeping him on edge and ready to go - as if her sitting there nude in front of him didn’t already do that. “That’s exactly it Jakob, I know you’d always be careful with me. I trust you, and that’s what truly matters.”

Before he even had a chance to smile at that, her small hand reached in between them and encircled his cock, pumping it lightly. “Do you trust me?” she asked.

“O-of course,” he stammered, bucking into her hand.

“Then trust me when I say you can be rougher. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it. If you didn’t want to that would be a different case, but based on how hard you climaxed last time you indulged in roughplay, I know you like it,” she soothed, letting her thumb gather some of his leaking precum before rubbing it back down his shaft. 

“You know,” she added. “Many men are reluctant to demonstrate physical poweress over their female lovers because they consider it equivalent to a form of abuse. While it’s a sweet sentiment, it can actually be harmful to the couples sexual potential because they don’t get to experiment with other levels of sexuality. BDSM, while it has a sketchy reputation, is actually all about trust-.” He stopped her by throwing his body forward and trapping her under him on the bed, causing her to gasp and look up at him with an aroused smile.

“No more, Dr. Milburn,” he teased. Regardless of how sexy he thought her impassioned speeches were, they had more pressing matters to attend to. He leaned up and grabbed her from the crooks of her knees - pulling her down the bed and closer to him, his erection bobbing against her ass. 

He reached down and grabbed himself, stroking his length a few times before aligning himself with her enterance. “Ready?” he panted.

That night she learned just how good of a listener he truly was, and next day he caught her admiring the littered brusies on her hips with a beaming smile.


End file.
